Never Can Say Goodbye
by brochelle1992
Summary: Kurt is off away in New York, and Blaine is still in Ohio. Kurt is ready to start his life, but one phone call may determine his future. Rated T for future chapters with language and maybe some abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry if this is horrible, and I don't know what this is, tbh. I saw this ( post/28053233060/hold-my-head-inside-your-hands-i-need-someone-who) post on tumblr and automatically came up with a story in my head. I do not own Glee or Darren or Chris.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

Blaine can't bring himself to say goodbye to Kurt. He knows it's not really goodbye, but it still hurts just as much. His hand finds Kurt's face. Blaine finds the bright blue eyes staring into his, when the tears start to form in the corner of his eyes. Not even a second later, he feels the soft touch of Kurt's thumb brushing under his eye to wipe them away before they even fall.

"Hey, none of that, okay? At least not in front of me."

"It just hurts. I don't want you to leave me here alone," Blaine tried to keep that last part to himself, but Kurt heard him. He always hears him. Blaine lost it. He couldn't stay strong anymore. He fell into Kurt's arms, and he felt safe. He didn't want to lose this feeling. He wanted to stay here in the moment, with Kurt holding him, with Kurt's arms tightly around his torso, just holding on for a second longer.

"_Final call for Gate B16 to New York City." _

One final glance. One final hug. One final kiss. Until they see each other. In the embrace, Kurt whispers in his ear, "I'm never saying goodbye."

"You always say that..."

"Because it's true, Blaine. I can never even bring myself to do that."

"Hey, remember one thing while you're out there. I'm always thinking about you, okay? Always." Now it was Blaine's turn to wipe the tears from his boyfriend's eyes. "Go. You're going to miss your flight. I love you."

"I love you, too, Blaine." Kurt blows a kiss to the rest of his family as he approaches the woman at the front of the gate. He gives her his ticket, not realizing his hand is shaking violently. He isn't ready for this. He's not ready to live on his own. But he's willing to start his life over. If only his boyfriend was with him.

The flight wasn't that long, it was only from Dayton to New York, but Kurt wasn't having it. He managed to get stuck between a mother and her child. He offered to switch seats, but the mother objected, making Kurt be in the most awkward situations ever. Going between, _"Do you have to go potty?" _to the kid screaming in his ear for more food and the mom rudely reaching over him.

To pass the time, he tried playing Sudoku in the SkyMall magazine, but he could never really figure it out, so he gave up after 5 minutes. He played Solitaire on his phone for a while, until he beat 10 games, then he just got bored. He tried to sleep, but the seat was way too hard, and there was no possible way to get comfortable.

All he wanted was to get off the plane and call his boyfriend.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, our plane will be arriving in approximately twenty minutes. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts as we will be landing shortly, and thank you for flying United Airlines."_

Twenty minutes. He can go twenty more minutes dealing with this demon child and his arrogant mother. The mother, Susan Anders (he figured he might as well make some kind of small talk with the lady), finally gave her child, Jack, some gum, and that seemed to shut him right up. _Yeah, when we're about to land is when you get him to shut up. That makes sense._

The landing wasn't as bad as he thought, though he could've dealt without the kid wailing in his ear. Kurt waited to get off the plane to stretch his legs, and more importantly, go see his house and walk around New York, where he _lives_. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around that simple thought. Kurt is living in New York now.

As soon as he got his rental car for the time being, he rushed as fast as he could to his new home. His house wasn't too far away from the airport, so it didn't take that long, plus he knew where to go now. His furniture was already transferred over there, so he didn't have to worry about that so much, but he wanted to get a few more homey things for his kitchen and living room.

The first thing to greet him whenever anyone walks in is a collage that Blaine made for him. There's the pictures from both proms with Blaine, his sixteenth birthday, his father and him when he turned 10, the Glee kids from high school, him and his mother, and in the middle is Blaine in his Warbler outfit with the word "courage" below it. Kurt felt a pain in his chest and realized that he hasn't called Blaine yet.

Quickly grabbing his iPhone from his back pocket, he quickly scanned for Blaine's number, and clicked on his name, just waiting to hear the sound of his voice.

"_Kurt, there's something I have to tell you."_

Kurt's heart dropped down underneath him, possibly going through the Earth's core and onto the other side, for the voice he heard was not Blaine's, not even his father's, but Sebastian's.

* * *

**I don't know why I did what I did. I just wrote and I'M SORRY. The next chapter isn't even started yet, but I just wanted to get this on here so I know what I'm doing. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short! I promise I will make up for it in the next coming chapters! **  
**I do not own Glee or it's story lines or any of it's characters. Sad day.**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

The voice of one Sebastian Smythe is ringing through Kurt's head right now.

"Kurt?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting... _you_ of all people to pick up Blaine's phone. What _happened_? And tell me everything, Smythe. Starting off as to why you have my boyfriend's phone."

"Well, there's a story behind it, if you don't mind me explaining?" Sebastian was nervous telling Kurt this, Kurt could tell. His voice quivered, and Sebastian's voice never does that.

Looking at his watch, he knows he needs to get to bed. He's had a long day, but he feels like there's so much more waiting to happen. "Fine. Don't tell me specific details, but tell me what happened. _Blaine didn't get hurt did he?!"_

So many things were going through Kurt's head right now. If Blaine got hurt, he'd have to go back to Ohio, when he _just_ got settled in. He would need a round plane ticket, and pack another suitcase for just a couple days. He needs to call his father and talk to him. But after Sebastian explained, after all, he doesn't know if Blaine is even hurt in the first place.

Silence filled the room on both ends for what felt like an eternity.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't do anything, I swear. But I will say this, Blaine got hurt. Pretty badly. Nothing that requires surgery, just bruised, cut, and probably even more emotionally scarred, but an ambulance came so he can be tended to. I imagine it felt like that night from his homecoming all over again. And yes, he told me that story. His phone fell out of his pocket, so I grabbed it in case anyone called. I was about to call his parents when you called, actually. I didn't know what else to do. Kurt, I know you don't like me, but right now Blaine needs _both_ of our help."

Sebastian was right. Blaine needed both of them, in quite different ways, at the moment. Kurt actually was hoping that Sebastian would go to the hospital and tell Blaine everything, while Kurt figures out what the _hell_ he's going to do now.

"Sebastian... thank you for picking up. I'm actually glad you did, because if no one picked up I would've freaked out even more. Don't ever expect me to be this nice to you ever, but you're right. For the time being, we'll have to get used to each other. I need to ask you a favor. Please. Go to the hospital and be there for Blaine. Tell him that I want you there, because he would kick you out otherwise. Tell the nurses what's going on. I'm going to see if my dad can get there, too."

"Okay. I'll head on over there now. Blaine is lucky to have you, Kurt. I'm not saying that to get in anyone's pants, I'm saying it because it's true. I'm not dumb; I see the way you guys look at each other. I was just jealous, and none of what I did was right. But I hope you figure something out. I have to go now. Bye, Kurt."

Kurt didn't even have time to thank Sebastian. He never thought he'd ever apologize, and he didn't think he would ever accept it. But now, he has to put all those things aside, whether Sebastian asked for forgiveness or not. His boyfriend was in trouble, and Kurt needed a way to get back home.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it was short! This was mostly dialogue, though. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Wednesday. I'm currently at the beach and the wifi tends to go on and off, so we'll see when the next chapter comes, but it'll def be before the week is over.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

After calling his dad and Sebastian numerous times, Kurt decided to come back home for a week. He wasn't starting work anytime soon, so he thought he might as well just repack a suitcase, or several, for the week and just come home.

Kurt wasn't going to school. At least not this semester. Since he didn't get into NYADA, Kurt decided to take a break from school, and work full time to save the money for school. His job isn't glamorous, but it'll do for now. He found a little coffee shop where he's working; it reminds him a lot of The Lima Bean back home. He managed to get the job via email and Internet applications, so he hasn't really worked yet. He already got his uniform, a simple black shirt, khaki pants and a light blue apron. It wasn't exactly fashionable, but Kurt could manage since he'd be making money anyway.

His dad paid for the round trip back to Lima. Kurt was a little frustrated that he had to come back home so quickly, but he's glad he gets to be with his family and boyfriend. If only it wasn't because of the situation his boyfriend was currently in...

The flight was boring; Kurt managed to read a 20-page long memoir about The Beatles in this magazine someone left behind in the terminal. Little did he know, Ringo Starr, the drummer, wasn't part of The Beatles until much later. They formerly had a bassist, Stuart Sutcliffe, and the drummer before Starr, Pete Best. Kurt was so fascinated learning these little things, that he didn't notice they had landed, and he was back in Lima already. He packed the magazine, and set down to the hospital Blaine was at.

Once he arrived, Kurt felt like everyone was waiting for him. He could barely finish checking in when a nurse came up to him and started dragging him by his arm. "Kurt! Thank goodness you're here, we've all been waiting for you. There's something we nee-"

"Blaine's-going-to-be-okay-please-tell-me-that-first," Kurt quickly butt in before she finished.

"Yes, dear, he's going to be all right. We, meaning Blaine and Sebastian, need to tell you something. It's not bad, but they need to tell you," the nurse told him, very friendly like. She seemed so calm, but how can you be calm when you deal with dying people and new borns in the same day? Kurt would never be a good nurse or doctor; too many emotions would be attached.

"Can you please show me what room they're in. I never got it from the receptionist."

"Yes, they're actually right down here."

42 B was Blaine's room. Once he walked in, he saw Sebastian and his dad sitting on either side of Blaine just talking to each other. Kurt saw the sparkle in his boyfriend's eyes, either from sadness, or happiness from seeing him. His dad got up immediately and hugged him tightly. Kurt thought his ribs were going to poke through his chest soon if he didn't let go of his dad. He merely shared a simple hello with Sebastian. Kurt wasn't too pleased that he was here, even though he did suggest it himself.

"Hey baby," Blaine whimpered. Tears were now streaming freely down Blaine's face. The closer Kurt got, the more they showed. Kurt's heart broke at the scene. He wanted to lay with Blaine, he wanted to be close, but he was in a hospital, and that would be uncomfortable with his dad and Sebastian right there. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I missed you so much, Kurt."

"I missed you, too. It's only been a week, though, baby."

"It's too much. I can't let you leave me."

Kurt let his tears go at this point. There was no reason to keep them back. Suddenly remembering, he turned to Sebastian.

"Okay, _Smythe_. I know you expect me to be nice, but right now, I need to hear what happened, and I need to hear the truth, got it?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"It's not a good story, Kurt. You sure you want me to tell you right now?"

"Yes, Sebastian. I _need_ to know."

Sebastian looked nervous, but Kurt needed to know what happened to his boyfriend. Kurt needed to know the reason he came home.

"Well, a week ago, the day you supposedly left, I had decided to go out to Scandal's that night, by myself. Let me get that very clear in that. I didn't go with Blaine. I did, however, see him there dancing by himself. I figured he was there for a while and had a couple drinks, but nothing too bad, from what I saw. He immediately knew who I was and asked me to dance. I wanted to say no, but I didn't see you anywhere, so I wanted to make sure he was okay, and didn't go overboard. We barely talked to each other, we just danced. It felt like hours before I went to go sit down to get a drink, and Blaine sat next to me. He started talking to me about you, saying things like, 'Why would Kurt move away from me?' and 'Kurt is going to find someone better and dump me and blah blah blah.' I started to worry, thinking that you guys broke up, so I was comforting him. He was drunk, so naturally, he was weeping and I gave him a hug, hoping that would calm him down. Next thing I knew, some idiot comes over and pushes Blaine away from me, started calling him names that I don't wish to repeat, and started beating the living crap out of him. I tried to stop the guy, I did, but he kept shoving me backwards. I couldn't get to Blaine, either. A crowd started to form very quickly, and I couldn't even see what the guy was doing. I did hear crying, though. This set the guy off, and he left after that. When I got to Blaine, I didn't know what to do. His lip was cut, bleeding down to his chin. His nose was bleeding. He was holding his stomach, rocking back and forth. His shirt was up, and I could already see bruises forming on his sides. His legs were fine, but everything from the waist up was either covered in bruises or blood. Blaine was crying uncontrollably. I just wanted to get out of there. Everyone was either staring at me or Blaine, so I tried to pick him up, but he kept falling. Probably because of his stomach, but when he fell, his phone fell out of his pocket, and so I decided to go through it to look for an emergency number, or any number, really. I was actually about to call his parents when you called. And now we're here."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He just stared down at the floor, taking it in. He looked at Blaine several times when Sebastian was telling him what happened, and Blaine was crying. Kurt could hear him whimpering a little bit, either from the pain, or the memory. Kurt wanted to comfort him, but he was a statue. He just didn't know what to do.

"Kurt, say something, baby," it was Blaine's turn to speak now. His voice was shaky since he hasn't properly talked in about a couple days.

It took all of Kurt's being to muster up something. "Why?" His voice was much deeper than it usually is, it even startled himself.

"Why what, Kurt?"

"Why did you go to Scandal's? Why were you drinking? Do you remember what happened last time when you got drunk? YOU HAD ME WORRIED THAT NIGHT AND THEN YOU GO AND DO THIS WHEN I'M NOT THERE? Why, Blaine?"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do this to you-"

"So you go out and get drunk and expect me to sense that from 600 miles away? I wasn't going to be there for your hangover, Blaine. I wasn't going to call you later and make sure you made it home safely. Just answer the questions, Blaine."

It took Blaine a couple minutes to answer. The room was completely silent before Blaine spoke. "Kurt, I went to Scandal's because I had nowhere to go. No, don't interrupt me, please." Blaine could see Kurt about to oppose his idea, but he stopped him before he could say anything. "I didn't want to go home, and I couldn't be with you, so I just drove. I ended up at Scandal's and went in with the fake ID Sebastian gave me from when we went. I wasn't planning on drinking, until some guy gave me something and it was good, and so he kept giving it to me. I thought it was water, but clearly it was vodka. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think it was water. Then I can't remember anything else. I do remember seeing Sebastian and talking to him, but that was it. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital with the guy I hate the most and my boyfriend's dad. At least they were here to explain everything."

Sebastian had moved over to the window. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand, and Burt was, and has been, standing against the wall the entire time, since Sebastian started telling what happened. Burt looked uncomfortable being in the room. There was his son, his boyfriend who just got beat up, and the meerkat kid who almost broke them up. There was so much tension between everyone.

Kurt was mad at Blaine for what he did. Blaine was mad at himself and Sebastian, for letting this happen. No matter what Sebastian said, Blaine thought he could've helped him if he really tried. Burt was mad at Blaine for drinking in the first place, and mad because Blaine would never take his offer to stay at his place. Sebastian was mad at himself and Blaine.

Everyone was quiet when the nurse came in. No one had said a word, no one really moved after Blaine was done talking.

"I'm sorry, I just need to take Blaine's blood pressure and make sure everything is okay. You all can stay in the room." The nurse was very kind to everyone. She was gentle with Blaine, and she was very fond of Burt. She didn't particularly like Sebastian, but that's because no one does when they first meet him.

The nurse got done with Blaine, and turned to Burt. "He's recovering very well and very quickly. I believe we can even send him home tomorrow when he gets done taking some more tests from the doctor. Does he have a place to stay at the moment?"

Both Kurt and Blaine looked to Burt, hoping they would let him stay at his place.

"Of course he does. He's practically family already," he said with one of the biggest grins on his face that Kurt has seen in a long time.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, kissed his knuckles, and whispered, "I love you so much."

Blaine whispered back, "I love you too, Kurt. I miss you so much."

"I know you do, baby. I'm just so happy you're okay. I was so worried about you. Promise me you won't be that stupid again."

"I promise, Kurt. I don't want to hurt you again."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Kurt stayed the night at the hospital with Blaine. He knew that he needs to spend as much time as possible with him. Kurt wanted to know what made Blaine so out of it when he left for New York a week ago. He knew that it was just being separated that made him a little on edge, but there has to be something more.

Kurt woke up at around 5 in the morning. He couldn't sleep on the sofa. It was hard as a rock, and Kurt was still in his clothes from yesterday. He didn't mind though. He just wanted to be with Blaine. To pass the time, Kurt was playing some crossword puzzles for a couple hours until Blaine finally opened his eyes. Kurt rushed right to his side.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm surprised you even stayed the night. I thought you would go home and at least change."

"I'm not leaving your side, Blaine. I'm always with you. You need to remember that, okay?"

"I know, I just wish you would always be there, physically. It hurts, Kurt. Even when we would be separated last year during classes, I was hurting without you by my side. I know we're young and all, but I have meant every word I told you. You are the love of my life, and I don't even want to imagine life without you."

Tears started to form in both the boy's eyes.

"Blaine, don't think for one minute that I don't feel the same, because I do. You think it was easy for me to decide to move to New York? You're the one who kept telling me to go after my dreams, so that's what I'm doing. I kept saying that maybe I could stay here another year, so I can be with you, but you kept telling me no. You can't get mad at me for that, baby. I know it's hard, but right now, I'm here with you. And I will be for the next week, okay? I will always be with you, _in your heart_. I never say goodbye, because between the both of us, there will never come a time that I want you out of my life. I want you, all of you, only you, for the rest of time."

The sun just started to fill the room. Kurt could now see the tears that had stained Blaine's pale face. Kurt went to wipe the remnants of the tears off his face and simply said, "I thought I told you not to cry in front of me."

"Well, that was before you got all romantic and sappy on me," Blaine said with a weak smile.

Kurt went to give Blaine a kiss when the nurse came in.

"Oh! I'm sorry boys. I didn't mean to interrupt anything important. I can come back in five minutes to do last minute tests on Blaine." The nurse left with a smile on her face from the boys' interaction.

"Well, where were we?" Kurt smirked, his eyes already closed.

It felt like they haven't kissed each other for an eternity.

Blaine practically forced Kurt onto himself, both hands around Kurt's neck. Kurt's hands managed to find Blaine's waist. Blaine went in with passion. He was kissing Kurt's neck sloppily when Kurt let out the faintest moan that sent sparks up Blaine's spine. Kurt was arched back slightly, and his hands on Blaine's chest. As soon as things got heated, another doctor barged through the door, but his head was down, looking at some papers. Kurt and Blaine managed to get back to their original positions before the doctor looked up. Both the boys lips were bright red, and Kurt already had a visible hickey forming on the right side of his neck.

"Good morning, boys. Blaine, how are you feeling?"

"I- I'm good, thank you." Blaine let out a slight cough to catch his breath.

"I just need to make sure your bruises aren't swelling, and test your vision, and check your blood pressure before you're good to go. Mr-" the doctor looked in Kurt's direction.

"Hummel."

"You can stay in here, it's nothing too bad. I'll be out of here in ten minutes, and then I'll let you know when Blaine can leave."

The doctor actually took 3 minutes, and did nothing more than what he just said. Blaine's bruises were disgusting to look at. They had grown the size of softballs, and were black, blue, purple, green, pretty much a mixture of every color. That was the only evidence from the other night, everything else was good, and the doctor gave the okay for Blaine to leave. Kurt called his dad to come pick them up, because Kurt wanted to give all of his attention to Blaine. He needed to make sure that Blaine was okay, and if that means staying glued to his hip for the next six days, then Kurt will make sure it happens.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT?! THIS ALREADY HAS 1,100 VIEWS?! Sorry I'm not sorry, but this is so exciting to me :3**

**I am so sorry this is late, or whatever, but I have not had any time like at all, and I haven't had wifi for the past two weeks, so I'm sorRY! I promise the next couple chapters will pick up. I know it's slow, but I am very picky with how this story needs to be. This is my first WIP fic, so just bare with me, here. Again, I'm sorry! I love you all very much. Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. 3**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Burt made it to the hospital about 30 minutes after Kurt had called, which gave the two boys some time to talk. They figured they might as well start now, because they had a lot of talking they needed to do, and since Blaine is injured so bad, they can't get too intimate without Blaine wailing like a baby.

Kurt didn't say a word to his dad when he got in the car. He kept looking at Blaine, like if he turned away for a second, he would disappear.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel, for letting me stay at your house."

"It's Burt, kid. How many times do I have to tell you? And you're welcome to stay at my house any time, got it?"

"Thanks, erm, Burt. I just don't want to be a burden..."

"Nonsense! You're practically family already. Listen, since you're going to be here for a week, I already set up a bed next to Kurt's in his room for the time being. I know the two of you miss each other, but I trust that you two won't do anything."

"We won't, dad." Kurt's eyes were still on Blaine.

The rest of the car ride was slightly awkward and silent, but it wasn't too long until they got home. Once they pulled up, Blaine's stomach growled violently.

"Let me make lunch for you boys."

"No, dad. I got it." Kurt rushed in the house, with Blaine by his side, and made a little bit of everything you could possibly imagine. There were breakfast stuff like omelets, bacon, sausage, and even those little potatoes that you usually find in breakfast buffets. Then there were some tuna sandwiches, veggies and hummus, pretzels, all different kinds of berries, sweet potato fries, and for dessert, a seven layer chocolate cake, Blaine's favorite. Kurt managed to make everything by himself, other than the chocolate cake, which Blaine helped, in under 90 minutes.

Blaine was sitting down eating the remaining chocolate frosting off the spoon, holding it with two hands, and somehow managing to get all of it on his face, rather than in his mouth. He truly was a four year old, but Kurt still loved him all the same.

"Now, Blaine, you have to wash up before you eat, you don't want chocolate over everything, do you?"

"No, I guess not." Blaine sulked over to the sink, with a frown on his face and shoulders slouched.

While Burt was in the other room, Kurt sneaked over to the sink to grab Blaine from behind and kiss the sensitive spot right under Blaine's left ear. Blaine let out a soft moan right as Carole was coming down the stairs. She let the boys realize she was coming down before she said something.

"Hey boys, what in the world is going on? It looks like a potluck in here."

"Oh hi, Carole." Kurt's cheeks were blushed a little. "I'm sure Blaine didn't really like the hospital food, and I just got a little carried away," Kurt's voice trailed off once he realized how much he made.

"Honey, that's an understatement," Blaine said, nibbling on some veggies and hummus. Kurt just smiled over to his boyfriend, speechless at how adorable he was being.

"Well, are you almost done yet? I haven't eaten since 8 o'clock this morning," said Carole, as she picked up some cheese and crackers.

"I'm just putting some finishing touches on everything," Kurt said with a smile. He looked over to Blaine, who was now fully helping himself to the strawberries. Kurt has always appreciated his dad being so open with Blaine, but at that moment, he really did feel like his boyfriend was a part of the family.

They finally helped themselves one at a time to the feast that Kurt made for them, and by the time dinner came around, they just ate the leftovers from lunch. Blaine had passed out from eating so much. His head was resting on Kurt's lap when Burt came in the living room to check on them. Burt shared a glance with his son for a second until he realized he should let him make his own decisions. Kurt was, after all, living in New York on his own.

"Hey, kid. Just have a good night's sleep, okay? You can always move Blaine to your room, and you can sleep there. Make sure the door is open, though. I still don't want any funny business happening while I'm in the house."

Kurt looked up at his father, "You know I am nineteen, now, dad."

"Yeah, well, you're still my son."

Kurt had smiled a little at that. He always knew him and his father had a special relationship, and now he really knows that they do. Burt went to sleep shortly after, and Kurt just stayed on the couch with Blaine. Kurt started playing with Blaine's messy curls, when Blaine started to squirm a little in his lap. One curl fell on Blaine's forehead, and Kurt kept twisting it, just admiring his boyfriend. After prom, Kurt made Blaine promise to not use as much gel in his hair. Even though he was against it, it made Kurt happy, and that's all that matters to Blaine.

Kurt started to feel like a creeper, staring at his boyfriend so much, so he decided to wake Blaine up so he could walk upstairs so they can be comfortable in his bed. Blaine mumbled all the way up, and Kurt practically had to carry him, but once they were in bed, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, like a force of habit. Kurt chuckled to himself a little, because Blaine was being very clingy, but once he got comfortable with his boyfriend, he kissed his forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long. School is kicking my butt. Also, sorry this story is so slow. I promise it'll pick up soon. I'm guesstimating around 3 more chapters. Maybe 4, depending on if I feel like writing more. And it should be done by the end of the year. Hopefully.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

The week was coming to an end, but Kurt didn't want to leave. If it wasn't for Blaine's nagging, he would've stayed a couple extra days. "If you don't leave now, you're not going to ever, and I can't live with that," he kept saying. Kurt knew he was right, though. If he didn't get on that plane, he would've totally forgot about his place in New York.

"Don't worry, we'll Skype every night, and text each other every day."

"I hope," Blaine said with a smile. "Have a safe flight. Let me know when you land."

With one last kiss, Kurt boarded the plane and made it back home. Rather, his house. He wasn't home if he wasn't with Blaine.

As soon as he landed, Kurt called him, like he should've done the previous week. The boys talked when Kurt made it to his house, and while Kurt changed out of his clothes, and ended up falling asleep on the phone with each other. They didn't talk about much, but just knowing the other boy was on the other line was enough for them.

The next morning, Kurt woke up with a text from Blaine already.

_Good morning, sleepy head! Have a good day! Text me when you're awake xo -B_

Kurt had no idea what he would do for the day. He got so used to being with Blaine and his father, that he had forgotten the thrill of the city already. He quickly texted Blaine, "Good morning! I think I might go shopping today. Miss you already! xo -K."

Kurt took a shower, and finished his daily routine, when he decided to look up places to go shopping, when he realized he lived in New York City, and he could just walk a couple blocks and find dozens of places. He spent the next five hours just walking around Times Square. He was going in and out between all the different shops, when he decided to sit down and just watch people.

He swore he was going crazy, because almost every other guy walking reminded him of Blaine, but Blaine was at home with Burt and Carole. There was no way that Blaine would follow him to New York.

He actually started to get annoyed because there was this one guy who kept walking back and forth between these two shops, and it looked _exactly_ like Blaine. He kept telling himself that Blaine was back home with Burt and Carole. There was one thing that struck him as odd, though. The guy was texting someone, and once he had sent it and put his phone back in his pocket, Kurt's phone buzzed notifying him that he had a text from Blaine that said, "Hey! Just wanted to know how the shopping is going so far. Call me when you get a chance xo -B" Kurt sent a quick message back, just to see if the Blaine look-alike would check his phone. When he grabbed his phone from his pocket, Kurt decided to head back home.

Kurt just spent an entire week next to Blaine's side. He just missed him, that's all. There was no way that Blaine would come up to New York for him without even telling him. Kurt decided to call him.

"Hey, Kurt! How was shopping?"

"I just browsed for today. Didn't buy anything. I know it's not like me, I just needed a distraction."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I promise. I just miss you, that's all. It was weird waking up this morning and not having you right there next to me. But there was this guy that looked a lot like you today."

"Babe, you might be going crazy," Blaine cut in with a laugh. "You know I love you, but I'm not going to New York for a while. Family stuff, school, and don't forget that it actually costs money to go there. Money that I don't have."

"Oh, I know. Trust me, I know. Again, I just miss you."

"Hey, we can Skype if you want. I actually just got out of school about half an hour ago. I'm almost home now."

"I'd rather you get started on your homework when you get back to _my _house." Kurt knew Blaine didn't actually go home. Blaine hasn't been home for a couple months. The situation with him and his parents got worse, and Burt always told Blaine he was welcome.

"_Fine_," Blaine says with a huff. "I'll text you when I'm done and _then_ we can Skype."

"Sounds like a date."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

The weeks go by, and the boys figure out a schedule. Every Saturday and Thursday night, they Skype. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, they talk on the phone. Sundays and Tuesdays are usually difficult, because Tuesdays are when Glee rehearsals are, and Kurt never knows when he gets home on Sundays, so it works out.

Kurt just wishes he could see Blaine again, hug him, touch him, _kiss_ him. It's been almost two months since they've seen each other, but with Blaine's birthday and Christmas coming around the corner, Kurt figures he'll have enough time to celebrate both. They've already had a couple fights about the distance. It's hard for them, obviously. They're two teenage boys in love, and they can't do anything because of distance. Skyping doesn't do a whole lot, just make them realize how much they miss each other.

Kurt got to leave early one Saturday night, and saw that Blaine was on Skype, so he tried calling him. When Blaine picked up, he was on his phone.

"Hey, why are you on your phone?"

"I uh- had to go to the store real quickly to get some uh- milk."

"Mhm, and my dad couldn't do that himself?"

"Nah, it's getting pretty late and I was going to have cereal for dinner until I realized Carole used the rest of it this morning."

"Blaine, you do realize that it's only 5 in the evening, don't you? And you're out getting milk, because you want cereal for dinner. You're a child, Blaine Anderson."

"Am not! You have no right to make fun of me. Oh, and it is still kinda early. What are you doing home?"

"My manager said she didn't need me today. They're pretty slow this time of year since everyone is staying inside and at school."

"Ah, I see. So what were your plans for tonight? Now that you're off early, did you want to watch a movie together? How about _Mean Girls_? I haven't seen that in forever."

Kurt laughed to himself. He found it kind of adorable how Mean Girls is one of Blaine's favorite movies. "You just want to watch when Regina gets hit by a bus, don't you?"

Blaine moved his phone so Kurt wouldn't see him smirk. "Maybe... But seriously, let's watch a movie tonight. Also, since I'm going to the store, I can get some popcorn!"

"Do not spoil yourself. Remember the last time you just grabbed some popcorn? You didn't realize it was organic kettle corn."

"Yeah, I thought I liked that stuff. Oh well. Live and learn, I guess."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, Kurt. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just don't want to wait another several weeks to hold you and kiss you. It's killing me."

"I know, babe. I know." After a moment of silence, Blaine exclaimed a little too loudly, "So! I have the- uh, milk now. Sorry, there are old people staring at me. Get with the times people, I'm not talking to my phone, I'm talking to my boyfriend!"

"You're ridiculous. Call me when you get home and get done with your homework, okay? I don't want to distract you."

"Kurt, you called me. Stop it. Why are you acting all weird? Is everything okay?"

Kurt took a deep breath in, but when he exhaled, his breath was shaky. "No."

* * *

**I know it's short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Insomnia is really kicking in, so I'm getting a lot of writing done.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. Really. As an aspiring writer, I would love constructive criticism. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but it's up! This took a long time, and I finally got to put what needed to be put up. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but there's only going to be one more, and that's it, and it's going to be long, if not longer than this.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :D **

* * *

_Chapter 9_

"No. Nothing is okay. I'm all alone, and I don't know why I did what I did, and I miss you so mu-"

"Kurt, stop. I know it's hard, but you need to trust me on this. Everything will be fine. I'll call you after I get done with my homework and we can talk through this. I promise."

"Blaine, you don't understand. I did something horrible, and I don't want to beat around the bush, but I _cheated_ on you, and I feel horrible."

The silence seemed like it was spread all over the world. Blaine didn't know what to say. Kurt just said that with so much ease, like it was _nothing_.

"Baby, please say something."

"I'll call you later." And with that, Blaine hung up on his boyfriend.

Blaine headed straight back to his hotel, wondering why he came to New York at all. Sure, he was going to surprise his boyfriend for their 2 year anniversary of the day they met, but now? It wasn't worth it to him anymore. He sat on the edge of the bed, dropped his head in his hands, and he wanted to call Kurt back, but he needed to have time for himself. He needed to think.

Without realizing Kurt could easily see him, Blaine went out for a walk. He didn't care at this point if Kurt saw him, he just needed to get out and get some fresh air. Blaine stopped in front of Kurt's apartment, or where it should be from what Kurt told him, wondering if he was looking down now. He sat down on an old wooden bench just across the street. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what he was feeling. Yeah, he was hurt, angry, confused, pissed off, sick, and even jealous. There were so many things going through his head. Did he do or say something wrong? Was he a bad boyfriend? Were there signs leading to this? Could Blaine have prevented this? Blaine looked up where he believed Kurt's room was, and he eventually saw someone standing right next to the window. Blaine didn't care. He didn't even know if he wanted to see Kurt anymore. He didn't know what they'd say.

Blaine didn't know how long he was sitting on the bench for, but he saw someone emerge, but he didn't look at who it was until he was standing right in front of him. Blaine already knew it was Kurt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to surprise me?" Kurt was the first to speak.

Blaine didn't answer. _Really? I haven't seen Kurt in months, and he tells me over the phone that he cheated on me, and then this is how he says hello? If he knew I was here, would he still be telling me this?_ Blaine wanted to voice his thoughts, but nothing came up.

"Blaine? Can you please say something?" Kurt sounded so desperate. Blaine wanted to talk to him, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing was coming up.

"Right. Well, let me talk, then. Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I know this won't fix with just a sorry, that's why I want you to talk to me, so we can talk through this. I was feeling lonely and I had nothing for me. I didn't have school to keep me busy. Yeah, I had work, but it just didn't seem like enough. I missed you, and you were always busy. One of my co-workers just started talking to me, and I thought he was being friendly. I didn't know he was gay until he got me drunk one night and started kissing me. I panicked, and I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't stop him, so I just went with it. I wished so hard that it was you, but your lips are so different, and it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like home. You actually love me, and-"

"_Loved_," Blaine whispered.

"That's why it was different and I feel horrible about it. Wait, did you just correct me and say love in the _past_ tense?" Kurt's face and ears were crimson red.

After trying to find his breath, Blaine finally spoke, "Kurt, you know I've never been anyone's boyfriend. I trusted you and gave myself over to you. And you did the same with me. We were each other's firsts, and you just completely take advantage of our relationship, and expect me to forgive you so easily? I don't think so. Also? Happy two year anniversary of the day we first met. I hope you like what I got for you." Blaine threw him a little velvet box, and he knew that Kurt would misinterpret it being an engagement ring. "Before you assume anything, it's just a promise ring. Nothing special to you, at least."

Blaine walked off, not caring if Kurt opened the box. Blaine didn't want to see Kurt's face light up with hope. Blaine didn't care if Kurt started running towards him, wanting to explain himself more. Blaine was hurt, and Kurt was the last person he wanted to deal with.

He didn't even know where he was walking, he just wanted to get away. He ended up walking past the hotel he was staying at, and came to an old park that looked like it hasn't been used for at least a month. Even though it was getting dark, Blaine could tell rust had started forming on the swings and the slide. He took a seat on one of the swings, and just sat there, not really moving.

Blaine just needed to think. Why exactly did Kurt cheat? Did he do something wrong as a boyfriend? Was Blaine not enough? Could he have prevented this? Was Kurt going to fight for him? Was Blaine going to _forgive_ him? There were so many things going through his head, that he didn't even notice he was crying. It was only when he felt the saline covered his lips, when he realized it. Someone had walked up, but Blaine didn't need to look up to know that is was Kurt.

How much time had passed? Was it only five minutes, like it felt like it was, or has it been longer? What Kurt said next answered his question.

"It took me about an hour and a half trying to find you. I checked with all the hotels around here, but I didn't think you'd be here. I started to get worried about you."

Blaine didn't respond.

"Look, can we please talk about this like adults? I know what I did was awful, and you probably hate me and don't want to get back together, but can we _please_ talk about this? And don't run away this time, please. We can't keep doing that. Eventually, we're going to have to talk about it."

"Okay, well, first of all, why did you think it was okay? Can you answer that for me?"

Kurt sighed deeply. "I told you, I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I was taken advantage of, but not like that. I would be in a more critical state if he date raped me, but that's not the case. But when he started kissing me, I didn't stop him, and I know I should have. I wasn't completely wasted, I had control, but I didn't stop him, and I'm sorry. I will do everything to make this right." At this point, Kurt had Blaine's hands in his own, and the other boy didn't oppose. "I never meant to hurt you, Blaine. I love you too much to just throw out our relationship. I'm willing to fight for you, and I need you to know that."

"That doesn't answer the question, Kurt. Why didn't you stop him?"

"I- I don't know. I wish I knew, but I don't, and I'm sorry."

Strike one.

"Okay, then. Tell me another thing: If you knew I was coming, would you still have told me that you cheated on me?"

Kurt's face instantly fell pale.

"To be honest, no, I wouldn't have told you."

Strike two.

He could feel the tears well up in his eyes again. He didn't want to cry in front of his boyfriend, and Kurt knows that he doesn't cry.

"One last thing, Kurt. Would you forgive yourself if you were me?"

Kurt didn't say anything for a couple minutes. Actually, he didn't even look at Blaine when he answered.

"No, I wouldn't."

Strike three.

"Not right away, at least. Over time, maybe I would realize that yes, this was a huge mistake on my part, but _if_ we get through this, it would be a learning experience for the both of us."

Blaine just stared at the ground. "Well, I didn't think it would involve you cheating on me, Kurt. I thought you loved me enough. I guess I was wrong."

Kurt finally made his way to sit on the swing next to Blaine, not saying anything at first.

"I love the ring you gave me," Kurt spoke up. "I know you probably don't want to hear it, but it's lovely. Thank you, Blaine. I had bought something for you, too, but it's back in my apartment, and I didn't think about grabbing it."

Without realizing what he was saying, Blaine whispered, "Can I come back and see it?"

"Right- right now?"

Blaine just nodded. He may or may not regret this later. As they headed back to Kurt's apartment in silence, the cold air started to kick in. Normally, they'd latch on to each other with their arms around each other, but instead, they just kept to themselves. Blaine just wanted to hold Kurt, but he knew that it might make things a little more awkward, but Kurt was the first to initiate the hand holding. From the bottom ground, to the door of Kurt's place, they both interlaced their fingers together, treasuring the moment.

"Wait here," Kurt whispered. Blaine stood right in the doorway, barely inside the little open living area. Kurt half skipped to his bedroom, and was gone for quite some time. Blaine could easily tell that Kurt's been making the most of his place for the past several months, as the decorations on the walls and counters are most of what Kurt had in his old room. Kurt finally emerged, and managed to change into- wait, is that the- yes; Kurt changed into the outfit he wore when he came to "spy" out at Dalton. Blaine's heart might've skipped a beat, or several.

"I wanted the day to be special, and surprising, I still fit into this old thing, and I wanted to remind you that I loved you since the beginning, and I will love you forever. Blaine, I regret going out with that guy, and I just want you to know that I will always pick you. You're the only one for me. I told you last year that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I meant that. I want to, someday, get married. I want to decorate our own house. I want to make you dinner. I want to raise a child with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to hold your hands down the street when we're going last minute Christmas shopping. I want to watch the ball drop on New Year's every year with you. I want you. Nothing less. I can't tell you how sorry I am for making that mistake. And you know what? We're probably going to bump into another obstacle in the road later on in life, and we'll get through that as well; together. Now, I know this may not be much. It's not a promise ring like you gave me, but I'm hoping you find this just as special. I was shopping the first week I got here and this stopped me, and I just had to get it. The little gem reminded me of your eyes, and I had originally bought it for myself, to have a little piece of you with me, but then I decided that it would be better for you."

The silver chain the Kurt held out, had a beautiful gem that could be described as hazel. It changed colors from green to blue to red to black. Blaine was in awe. This was _so _much more special than a simple silver band he had gotten Kurt.

"Kurt, it- it's beautiful. It's perfect. This must've cost a fortune."

"I don't care how much it cost, it's perfect, and it's for you."

Blaine held it up to the lamp, and when he angled it just right, it looked exactly like Kurt's eyes. All the sudden, he couldn't fight the tears welling up, and he felt the safety of his boyfriend's arms tight around him.

"Shh. Please don't cry, Blaine. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. I promise."

Blaine sniffled, "I'm c-crying happy tears, K-Kurt. Th-this is absolutely beautiful, a-and I'm so thankful f-for you. I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt pulled him in even closer, as he started crying as well. Blaine didn't know what this meant. Was all forgiven? Were they Kurt _and _Blaine again? Apparently he voiced his thoughts, because Kurt pulled him away, took him by the shoulders, and the love in his eyes pretty much said it all.

"Of _course_ we're still us. No, we're not perfect, and we still need to talk this through, but I still love you, and I hope you still love me. We're going to have bad things happen to us. Mistakes are going to be made, names are going to be thrown, people are going to give us shit for being us, but we can still make this work, Blaine. And I love you, too. _God_, I love you so much, and I won't stop loving you. And I will never leave you. I'm right here. Always."

Blaine grabbed one of Kurt's hands, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. Kurt's eyes sparkled in the low lighting. Kurt had his other hand resting on the small of Blaine's back, tracing little things with his fingers. The boys just stood there, taking in the sight of each other. They were in Kurt's apartment. Alone. Just the two of them. They haven't had time like this since Kurt was practically forced to come home a couple months ago.

"I'm getting kind of tired, I should probably head back now."

"Blaine, stop. You're staying over here. I have clothes for you to wear. Please, don't leave. I need you."

"Okay," Blaine whispered. Blaine had a flashback to his junior year at McKinley. After the first showing of West Side Story, he went back to his place with Kurt, finally giving all of himself to his boyfriend. The nervousness from that day is coming back to him now.

While Kurt did his nightly skin care routine, Blaine decided to take a look around his place. He started at the front, where he was already crying. The collage Kurt made his heart swell, and he felt more love towards his boyfriend. Seeing that made him feel so special to have Kurt. The kitchen was spotless, and even though it was small, Blaine couldn't help but envision Kurt making pancakes and crepes in the morning for them. The living room was just an open space, serving as the living room, dining room, office, and entertainment room. Blaine knew that Kurt hasn't had a lot of visitors, but the space was good enough for a single person. Maybe another person could squeeze in here, but Blaine didn't want to push ahead of himself.

Pictures from Kurt's childhood were everywhere. Some photos, Blaine hasn't even seen. There were some with his mom that made him tear up, some with his dad playing dress up, some with his friends from Glee club, and there was one that just made Blaine's heart stop.

The picture wasn't posed, but apparently someone had gotten a picture when they were saying goodbye at the airport, him sending Kurt off with a final kiss. It's incredible how much love is seen in one short moment of time. Blaine was crying again. He didn't think it was possible to produce more tears, but I guess that's what happen when someone never cries.

He heard Kurt come out of the bathroom, and tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming. Kurt just came up and embraced him from behind, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. "My dad took that picture with his phone. He had someone frame it, and he gave it to me when I came home for you a couple months ago." He kissed that spot behind Blaine's ear that drove him crazy. "Every day I look at this picture, and it makes me miss you so much more. Seeing this, and getting the daily 'good morning' texts is what gets me going." They just stood there for a while, admiring the picture.

"I'm getting tired," Blaine said mid-yawn. His eyes were drooped and red, from all the crying.

"Yeah, we can go to bed, sweetheart." Kurt kissed his boyfriend's temple and guided him to the bedroom. "On one condition."

"Mhmm?"

"I get to be the little spoon this time."

"Oh, you want me to sleep in bed with you? I was going to sleep out on the-"

"Blaine, no. We're not doing that. I want you to sleep with me. Please."

"Okay." He didn't know why he was acting this way, himself. Why was he pushing Kurt away on purpose, when they just confessed their love for each other for what felt like the fifth time tonight? Blaine slid into bed before Kurt on the left side, so Kurt could have his side of the bed.

Neither boy didn't know what to say for a while. They just kind of laid there. The warmth of Kurt up against his chest made him feel better. All the crying just made him tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but for some reason he couldn't. Kurt couldn't either. Blaine could feel the short breaths, and the slight tension of his muscles. Blaine knew that him singing made Kurt fall asleep, so maybe if he hummed something, it would help the two of them. He started humming, and when he started, he could feel Kurt relax. Blaine got to the part of the song that he couldn't help but say.

"_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down." _

At this point, Kurt had turned around and Blaine could see that tears were forming in the boy's beautiful eyes.

"I love you so much, Blaine. You really _are_ my teenage dream, and I just love you so much. I don't want to, no, I _can't_ lose you, Blaine."

"Shh. I'm right here." He kissed his boyfriend's temple ever so lightly. "And I'll be here in the morning. Just go to sleep for right now. We'll talk later."

Kurt turned back around after Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes, and tried to sleep. Blaine kept humming, and eventually, Kurt was swept away into dream land.

"I love you, too, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." He kissed the back of Kurt's neck, and finally drifted off as well.

* * *

**Edit: I had originally written the last several paragraphs first, before writing everything else. I wanted to end with something sweet and tender. No more cliffhangers. Also, someone had said in a review that cheating is so much worse, and Kurt needs to really fight for Blaine. Don't worry, m'dear, we will have a longer chapter coming up, but it's also the last. ;)**


End file.
